


Zombies and Robins and Hoods, ohmy!

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: "Jaytim prompt- them dressing up as each other for Halloween"<br/>Cross-posted on my ace--jace blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies and Robins and Hoods, ohmy!

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I'll memorize the code for linking things in html so cross-posted things will be linked to each other; today is not that day...

“Move this!”

“No, it’s fine.”

“This is my outfit, I think I know how it works!”

“Stop moving!”

“I’m not moving…”

“I swear, I’m going to strangle you.”

“I’ll strangle you back.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Drake, Todd, please; your mundane chatter is excessively annoying.”

Identical glares turned to him, but he merrily raised a brow and adjusted his own costume. Tim and Jason were standing before him in a Red Robin and Red Hood costumes—switched, however. Tim had the hood tucked beneath his arm while Jason worked to fit the Red Robin cowl over his head properly; Tim had been trying to fix it, but Jason was being fussy and kept batting him away while trying to adjust how Tim was wearing the leather jacket.

Damian turned as Dick entered the room; he was dressed like a witch, with a flowing nightgown and huge horned hat, complete with green skin paint.

“Grayson, what are you…?”

Jason burst out in obnoxious laughter, using Tim to steady himself as he doubled over; Tim was grinning with his hand hovering around Jason in case he really did lose balance. Dick did a twirl, causing even more laughter from his brothers.

“Do you like it? I think it’s very unique!”

“Oh yeahh,” Jason drawled, wiping tears from his eyes. “Yeah, unique, sure!”

Tim just shook his head, but was nice enough to compliment his brother. “Good effort, bro; I especially love the fake teeth.”

Dick grinned. “I got them at the dollar store.”

Damian rolled his eyes and marched over. “Tell the two idiots to shut up already.”

“Jason, why is your cowl like that?”

It was twisted and covering half of his eye, obviously being worn incorrectly; the suit was tight on him, made for a smaller person, but he made it work oddly enough. The belt was original, though the suit and cape and cowl were store bought, and Jason kept shrugging in it.

Tim huffed a sigh. “He won’t let me fix it.”

Dick stepped forward and Jason ducked behind Tim.

“Don’t you touch me too!” Jason lifted the jacket and pushed it forward on Tim’s small shoulders. “God, why didn’t you just go buy a jacket that fit you instead of stealing mine?”

If Jason was dressed in Tim’s outfit, then Tim—of course—was dressed as Jason. The body armor was general, store bought from Wal-Mart in the costume section, while the hood and jacket was original; Tim had stolen them from Jason’s apartment the night before, causing Jason to show up at the manor, and that was when Tim forced him into a deal: wear Red Robin for trick or treating and he’d get his jacket and helmet back.

Jason, surprisingly, agreed to it.

And here they were; indeed, Jason’s jacket was a bit too big for Tim but he didn’t mind. It just made him feel closer to the estranged vigilante somehow and he was happy that Jason hadn’t fought him too hard on the whole idea.

“Come on, Jase, let’s fix that cowl so we can go trick or treating.” Tim turned around and went to work fixing the other’s while Dick turned to admire Damian’s chosen costume.

He was dressed in rags, surprisingly for the strict boy, with makeup on his face and hands: pale and gore and cuts.

“What are you, Little D?”

He looked offended, arms outstretched to show off, and glared. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No,” Tim offered, patting Jason’s cheek after ensuring the cowl would stay in place.

“Hm, are you a zombie, Dami?” Dick was grinning; it was just too cute. It was such a normal, childish costume for Damian to choose.

“Tch, I’m more than that, Grayson.” Damian pulled at the cuffs of his outfit. “I’m Todd.”

There was a slight pause before all hell broke loose.

"I thought I was going as Jason?"

“Damian, you little shit, you’re going to regret that!”


End file.
